The present invention relates to a mini inflatable yacht.
The yachts in most amusement parks have large dimensions in considering the requirement of floating and can only be put at a steady place for use. Thus, they just provide a little amusement and can not be commonly used.
The present invention is to provide an advantageous design for utility use.